One's Lifetime
by Raye Lynne
Summary: A terrible discovery gives Orihime the courage to say "I love you" to Ichigo. But is it already too late to escape heartbreak? IchiHime with a surprising twist...hope you enjoy!
1. Revelation

A/N: Okay, so, I want to warn you this is kind of a weird and random story…but, hopefully, you will stick with it and find it enjoyable. I've been playing around with this idea for a while, so I hope you feel it turned out okay. Thank you to Blitch, who somehow managed to inspire me with her IchiHime fics--even though this has nothing to do with any of them (that I've read, so far). And thank you also to Shedellepe, who asked me to write more IchiHime!

Apparently, according to wikipedia, "One's Lifetime" is another definition of Ichigo's name. Who knew? It works for this fic, so I'm using it.

Anyway, here it is…hope you like!

------------------------------

**Chapter One – Revelation**

_Since I first saw you, I've never been able to look away from you in your presence. You seem to radiate with that strength of yours, which far exceeds your years. I was captivated by your gaze – wary, distrusting, and closely guarded, yet seeming to take in everything around you. And yet, I felt connected to you; as I came to know you, I learned this was because we are more alike than what can be seen by most. Behind those shielded eyes of yours lays a mind that sees the world differently, and looks beyond the surface. I see a heart that, like mine, has known pain and suffering, and yet we've both found the ability to keep moving forward through life._

_Even more so, I see a fiery soul, raging with intensity, the yearning to understand, and the compulsion to protect. That guardian instinct of yours, far more potent and powerful than mine, etched into every fibre of your being, and closely intertwined with a refusal and a fear of failure. This is your nature, not a lie, but a closely guarded truth, meant to be seen only by those who can truly understand. Like me._

_At the same time, I am not like you; I have known many defeats, but your strength, the one part of your soul that all are allowed to see, stands headstrong and impervious to any threat, to yourself and anyone else._

_You are the protector of the weak, the guardian of what's right. _

_You are everything that I am, and everything I wish I could be._

_You are everything I could ever want, in this lifetime and the next._

_I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki._

_My one wish is that, someday, I will have the courage to tell you that._

_---------------------_

Ichigo and Orihime had been assigned to work together on a history project, so they walked back to his house after school. When they went in the door, though, Isshin was waiting for them, looking uncharacteristically sombre.

'Hey, Dad…what's up?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing good," said Isshin. Noticing Orihime, he said, "I'm sorry, but I think it would be better if you left."

'No, Kurosaki-san, it's all right," came a familiar voice. "She'll hear about this anyway; it might as well be now." Rukia walked around the corner, wearing a light blue t-shirt, a flowered skirt, and a grave expression.

As they were led down the hall, Orihime and Ichigo traded puzzled expressions. When they reached the living room, waiting for them there were Karin, Yuzu, and, surprisingly, Byakuya. It was weird to see him without his haori or the bone ornaments in his hair, instead wearing a black two-piece suit, a white open-collared shirt, and shiny black shoes, with his hair tied back in a short ponytail.

Once everyone was seated, there was a moment of awkward silence as Orihime glanced nervously around the room and Ichigo did the same, only his features were set in a suspicious glare.

Rukia spoke first. "There's no easy way to tell you this, Ichigo," she said slowly. 'But—we need you to come with us to Soul Society."

Ichigo blinked. "That's not a big deal. What's going on here; what's everyone so upset about?"

"That's not it," said Rukia. "It's—you—you'll have to stay for—for—" she seemed to lose her nerve. "—a while."

Ichigo's frown deepened. "I don't get it."

"What my sister is trying to say," said Byakuya, "is – you won't be coming back." For a split second, even he looked a tiny bit uncomfortable.

Orihime's breath caught. _What…? They couldn't have meant it __that__ way…right?_

Ichigo, too was thrown. 'Wait – hold on a sec. So – how long do you need me there for?"

There was a pause.

"Forever," said Rukia softly.

"For the remainder of your soul's period of existence," said Byakuya. "So, 'forever', merely in a sense—"

"Are you serious?!" demanded Ichigo. Taking another quick look around, he shook his head. 'Okay, dumb question. I mean, I don't even get a choice?!"

"None," confirmed Byakuya soberly.

Orihime's heart was racing; she viciously chewed her nails, a habit in which she hadn't partaken since she was six; her thought were an incomprehensible blur save for a steady stream of _no no no no no no no no no…_

Ichigo leapt to his feet. "This is bullsh—crap!" he amended, remembering his younger sisters were present. "What the hell is going on here?"

Orihime and all the Kurosakis held their breath for the answer; Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin knew nothing after this point.

"Think, Ichigo," urged Rukia. "As shinigami, what's our job?"

Ichigo had no patience. Being told you permanently had to leave your whole world behind could do that to a person.

"Just tell me!" he snapped. "C'mon, Rukia – you're making it worse for everyone."

But Rukia looked to Byakuya. 'Nii-sama – please…"

'Very well," he said. 'You have to come to Soul Society because – you're dead, Kurosaki-kun."

No one made a sound, but their thoughts were all focused on a single word.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!_

_---------------------------_

A/N: Okay! There it is! I bet you can see now what I meant by 'random'…next chapter shall be up asap! In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think!

~Raye^^


	2. Sands of the Hourglass

A/N: Wow, only up for one day, and already so much response! Thank you for my reviewers thus far: Blitch, DancerGirl16, princesss-my, Enelya87, and Justine (*poke*). And to my subscribers: DancerGirl16, OrionArion, Enelya87, Detritus Doll, and Iwonn. And one more very big thank you to DancerGirl16 who is the first of (hopefully!) several to fav this fic. YOU GUYS ROCK; I LOVE YA!!!

Okay. So. Lots of you were very confused…hopefully this will make things make some more sense.

Here goes!

---------------------------

**Chapter Two: Sands of the Hourglass**

"As Hollows are the corrupted souls of deceased humans," said Byakuya, "it is impossible for any variation of a human-hollow hybrid to exist, even if, in your case, that hybrid is part shinigami. The 'human' part of you – the only part that was ever truly alive – disappeared the moment you succumbed to Hollowfication. You are, very nearly, a Vaizaard. The only remaining aspect of your having ever been human is that even those with no spiritual energy can see you."

Ichigo nodded slowly, letting this all sink in. "Okay – so I'm dead, in the same way that you and Rukia are technically dead. That is really, _really_ weird for me to accept…but it makes sense; I get it. Why do I need to leave? Oh, right – I guess you need me now in the 'realm of the dead' and all. If that's the case, then you can forget it."

Byakuya sighed. "That's not the only thing. You need to be contained in the Soul Society, because the longer you stay in the human world, the more the Hollow part of you will manifest itself. You will eventually become a danger to humans and need to be –" Byakuya set his features into the closest expression he would allow himself to a cringe "--exterminated."

Ichigo's fists were clenched, and Orihime was pretty sure she was the only one who could see that they were trembling ever so slightly with barely suppressed rage. "But I'm just a Vaizaard, then; you said it yourself. I've been working to control my Hollow half; I'm not going to do anything –"

Regretfully, Byakuya shook his head. "No. Because you were a shinigami-human hybrid when the Hollowfication took place, you can never be a true Vaizaard. They were all shinigami when they underwent the process, and you would have been too, if it had not been for your father. As he is a shinigami, that blood flows in your veins, and it is the only reason that you were able to stay part human when you accepted Rukia's powers. Otherwise, your soul would likely have been extinguished when she donated her reiatsu, or there is the slight possibility that you would have died then, and come to 'live' as a complete shinigami. As that was not the case, though, instead of combining directly with your shinigami half, your Hollow half simply demolished what was left of you as a human being, leaving you as two entities in one body. If you stay here, your Hollow half will continue to get stronger and will eventually overpower you."

"What – what about a gigai, then?" demanded Ichigo. "It works for Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san –"

"I'm afraid Hollows and gigai are not compatible," said Byakuya quietly. "Urahara-san did some experiments on the Vaizaards…they were all failures."

Orihime, like everyone else in the room, was in shock.

_No wonder Rukia was acting so strangely, _she thought. _That's not something I would want to have to tell one of my nakama._

In her mind, she grasped firmly to that thought and held it close to her consciousness, to shield her from all other thoughts; thoughts that involved Ichigo leaving and never coming back…

Ichigo, however, flew off the handle.

"That's fucking retarded!" he hollered. "What the fuck gives you the right to fucking come here and fucking drop something like that on me?! Huh?!"

Somehow, Orihime sensed that, if Ichigo weren't yelling, he'd be crying. This thought summoned tears to well up in her eyes, and she ferociously blinked them back. _I can't cry; I can't because that would mean accepting that this is real…_

Rukia said quietly, "We're so sorry, Ichigo." Byakuya bowed his head slightly.

For a moment, there was no sound, save for Yuzu sobbing into Isshin's shoulder.

When Ichigo spoke again, his voice was surprisingly level. "So – what happens if I don't go with you?"

"We're here under Yamamoto-soutaichou's orders," said Rukia. "If we're not back with you by sundown today – he's going to send two hundred ranking shinigami to bring you in by force." She paused. "Or, if you resist…kill you."

Orihime's hand flew up to her mouth to stifle a shriek; Ichigo's jaw hardened with fury – the one who he had fought beside and defeated Aizen would see him dead just like that? -- but he knew he was beaten. He couldn't defeat two hundred shinigami at once.

"Why that soon?" he asked, remarkable casual.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou believes that you may have already stayed too long, and wants you to come as soon as possible," said Byakuya.

"Well, why doesn't he just send the two hundred shinigami right now, and spare the long and time-wasting explanations?" Ichigo snarled sarcastically.

"He thought he would 'grant you time to set any affairs in order and bid your farewells'," replied Rukia. "His words, not ours."

"How fucking generous," said Ichigo caustically.

"Ichigo—" Rukia started. "We're sorry. Really. We tried to talk him out of it; everyone did. But there was nothing we could do to make him change his mind…and, protecting against Hollows is our job, Ichigo. What would _you_ do?"

Ichigo calmed a bit. "I don't blame you."

A huge part of Orihime still didn't want to believe this was happening. It was like a scene from a bad movie unfolding before her eyes, and the limited time was rushing by, leaving her as nothing but a mute, helpless witness. To escape the crushing sense of helplessness, she tried to make herself heard.

"But – we can still come and visit him, right?" she said. "Some of us, at least – Sado-kun and Ishida-kun and…me?"

Rukia cringed. "No."

"What?!" cried Ichigo and Orihime in unison.

"'It will not do to have illicit souls portalling in and out of the Seireitei at their leisure'," said Byakuya. "Those were Yamamoto-soutaichou's words. Really, though, it is not that unreasonable to expect. Now that we are in a time of peace, it will not be necessary and therefore not permitted."

"Besides," said Rukia, "it will only make things more difficult, don't you think? A reminder of the distance between you…" Byakuya gave a single nod in agreement.

"But I can at least _tell _them what's going on, right?" said Ichigo.

"Yes," said Rukia.

"But – but what about everyone else?" Orihime broke in. "Tatsuki-chan and Kojima-kun and Asano-kun and Chizuru-chan? They don't know about shinigami or Hollows or the Soul Society…"

"They will have to be told the truth," said Byakuya, "in that, you, Kurosaki-kun, are dead. As far as they are concerned – you will be."

"So – I can't even tell them good-bye, because that would seem too weird," said Ichigo.

"Why do you keep trying to make us say it?" said Rukia. "You already know the answer."

"Yeah, yeah," conceded Ichigo. "Sorry…ha, that's almost funny. Me apologizing to you…" The flatness was back in his voice, drowning Orihime again in a sense of helpless numbness. _If he can't do anything…what can I do? There's nothing…_

"So, what," Ichigo continued, "are you gonna stick around and tail me to make sure I don't run off to Hueco-fucking-Mundo or something, or am I allowed to say good-bye to my dad and my sisters and my friends – oh, sorry, _half_ my friends – in peace?" There was a tremor in his words now, the only indication that his emotions were now surprisingly similar to those of Orihime – who was the only one who could sense this.

"Of course," said Rukia. "We'll go – and we'll be back at sunset. So –"

She was suddenly at a loss for words. She'd realized that "good-bye" was hardly relevant, but "see you later" seemed cruelly ironic.

"—Yeah," said Ichigo. He'd noticed, too.

The two shinigami left, leaving Ichigo alone with the four others and his last few hours of human life.

--------------------------

A/N: There, how was that? Mystery solved? Let me know! Review, review, review, REVIEW! Please!!!

See you next chapter…don't know when that will be, maybe Monday? Or Tuesday…we'll see!

TTFN (a la Tigger^^)

~Raye Lynne!


	3. All We Have Is Now

A/N: Thank you for your amazing support! Huge thank yous and hugs for: my reviewers— NaruHinaFanboy, hikari-hime 01, Mitsuki Sakura, Detritus Doll, princess-my, Raye1084, and DancerGrl16 --my subscribers— Darth Hawk 32, Elphaba85, Raye1084, sgal, and NaruHinaFanboy --and my fav-ers—Raye1084, NaruHinaFanboy, and Gothic Sweetheart. Also, yet another enormous **thank-you!!! **to the community IchiHime ~*Five Lifetimes -- One Love*~ for adding this fic, and also my other IchiHime fic, "Our Favourite Strawberry".

--------------------

**Chapter Three: All We Have Is Now**

Orihime sat on Ichigo's bed, waiting for him to come back. Almost right away, he'd left the house, presumably to say what good-byes he could. She didn't blame him for wanting to be alone, but it was so hard, watching him walk away. She wanted to spend every last moment she could with him, though she knew it was selfish; she didn't care. She wanted him with her, now and forever; she wanted to make sure that sundown never came.

An insane idea hit her. What if she could make sure? With her ability to reject fate, could she perform it on a large enough scale to stop the whole world? She stared out the window; the western horizon was molten orange in the west, and the sun was sinking dangerously low.

Orihime aimed her crossed palms at the sinister orb. 'I reject!" she pronounced firmly.

Her reiatsu flowed through her, sharpening her senses exponentially. She could actually see the sun's movement, continuing, in infinitesimal amounts, to slip lower.

"I reject!" she cried, louder. The room shook with the force of her power, but there was no change.

_"I REJECT!!!" _she screamed, desperate. But something inside her reached a breaking point and snapped; her reiatsu drained away, and her senses returned to normal; actually, her vision was going blurry and black around the edges, and her mouth was dry and she was dizzy and she was pretty sure she was falling…

A pair of arms, lean and slender yet rock-hard with muscle, grabbed her, and she slowly recovered her senses. She looked up to see none other than Ichigo.

'Orihime," he demanded, "what the hell were you doing?"

'I was trying to—stop time," said Orihime. She realized right away how foolish that sounded. _He's going to tell me that was stupid._

But he didn't. "Orihime…you know your powers can only reject events around physical space, not time. Time…time in its entirety is something that is not meant to be turned back or stopped. For the sake of existence, it has to keep moving forward." He paused, and sighed. "What were you thinking? You could have died of exhaustion."

"I don't want you to go," said Orihime softly. The simple, albeit a bit childish, words said it all. Then she burst into tears.

He put his arm carefully around her shoulders. "I know," he replied. "But I'll be okay. And so will you. You've got your whole life left to live." His mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. "You'll probably forget al about me, in the end."

"No!" cried Orihime, and Ichigo started, thrown by her vehemence. "No, no, I could never forget you, Kurosaki-kun. For as long as I've known you, my life has changed for the better and you --! You are my everything, Ichigo – I love you."

_Oh my god! _She thought. _I said it! I can't believe I said it; what will he say now?_

There was a long pause. Finally, Ichigo responded.

"I was afraid of that."

_What?! _Thought Orihime.

"Orihime – do you have any idea how unique you are?"

"Um…" _Where is this going…?_

"You see things as they are, but you never stop looking for the best in people and hoping for more. You are generous and empathetic and passionate about everything. But, more than that – you need me. I'm 'one who protects' and I _need _to be needed. You're not helpless – you've got powers I can never get close to – yet you still feel you need me. I can't get away from that. That, and everything I said before. And because you're smart. And…beautiful."

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod…_

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you, Orihime. I was going to tell you…someday. Stupid of me – I'd always thought I had all the time in the world, even though I should know by now that's never how it works. And, with what just happened…the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. And that's the only reason I was hoping you didn't love me back. Because – I won't be here to protect you anymore…" He trailed off, turning his head away at the same time.

_Could it be…? Is he trying not to cry?_

"But I do love you," said Orihime, "very, very much. And I had to tell you, because I would die if I never got the chance, and it would haunt me forever if you never knew…I'm sorry if I --- hurt you…"

Ichigo gave a soft, mirthless chuckle. "You, hurt me, Orihime? You could never do anything…" His gaze came to settle back on her for a moment, then he took her in his arms and kissed her. Orihime twined her arms under his, pulling him closer, and resting her wrists on the back of his neck, trailing her fingers through his vivid orange hair. Her heart was racing; her blood surging through her veins. She surprised them both by suddenly crushing her hips against his and attempting to steer him toward the bed.

Ichigo broke off the kiss and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently holding her in place while he took a step back. "Orihime…" he started.

"I want you, in every possible way, before you have to –"

"I understand that," he replied, "because I want exactly the same thing. But, Orihime – this is going to be difficult enough for you as it is. So I'm not going to let you tie yourself to me in that way when you're never going to see me again."

"I don't care!" declared Orihime.

"You know that's a lie as well as I do," Ichigo said quietly.

"I just – want to be with you," said Orihime. Then she got another idea. "That's it! I'll – I'll join you there."

"What?"

"I'll – commit suicide –"

"No!" hissed Ichigo ferociously. "I want you to live a full and happy life and find someone who loves you almost as much as I do. I won't let you throw everything away like that, just for me – I swear to god, Orihime, if you die for me, I'll kill you!"

The passionate ludicrousness of this statement sent Orihime into laughter and tears at the same time. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her again, but she could feel his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Ha," she heard him say thickly. "I'm supposed to be the strong one. But look at me now."

She tilted her head back and saw it: one single, perfectly round tear, glistening like a diamond, spilled over Ichigo's eyelashes and trailed down his cheek.

Orihime sobbed harder, and they both held each other as though they would never let go.

But they both knew that, very soon, they would have to.


	4. No Waking From This Nightmare

A/N: Arigato times a million to: copperheadfightingninja, Enelya87, Blitch, DancerGrl16, NaruHinaFanboy, and Hatsu Gekkani for your reviews, and as well to Black Ice Tears for fav-ing, as well as animelova4eva711 for subscribing! Have I told you that you are awesome!

YOU ARE AWESOME!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!

And, I am sorry for the short-ness of the chapters, but that's just how they emerge from my head onto the paper…I can't help it…

Enjoy anyhow!

**--------------------------**

**Chapter Four – No Waking From This Nightmare**

Naturally, Ichigo wanted to spend some time with his family as well, so he and Orihime forsook their precious solitude to join the other three Kurosakis. Remarkably, they managed to talk and laugh as though nothing were wrong, as though they'd forgotten they would soon be parted forever. In Orihime's mind, this only reinforced the hopeful delusion that this was just a bad dream, and they would all wake up soon…

She knew; they all knew, that this was impossible. But there was that tiny part of her, stupidly, stubbornly optimistic until the very end.

But the end came, the instant to last rays of the sun fled below the horizon, reluctant to bear witness to the imminent separation. The reiatsu of Byakuya and Rukia could be detected just outside the house. Ichigo's face darkened to match the twilight sky, and Yuzu started to cry, but they were all silent as they went outside. Orihime saw Ichugo pause before stepping over the threshold, as though the thin strip of wood was the final barrier between him and his fate.

The two shinigami stood, sharing expressions of tragedy and reluctance, but nevertheless bearing the ominous air they had been forced to shoulder. Ichigo hugged both of his sisters at the same time. Yuzu sobbed into his shoulder, and even Karin was having a hard time controlling herself. When they broke apart, Ichigo rested one of his hands on each of their heads.

"Take care of yourselves," he said. "And don't take any crap from this guy, got it?" he added, gesturing to Isshin. Yuzu sobbed harder, but Karin nodded firmly.

Ichigo held out his hand to Isshin and was surprised when his dad (not the touchy-feely type) wrapped him in a bear hug instead.

"Good-bye, Ichigo," he said.

"See you, Dad," Ichigo replied. He immediately regretted his choice of words, but no one wanted to comment.

Lastly, he came to Orihime. She threw her arms around him and kissed him; he kissed her right back, to everyone's shock and added sadness as they comprehended this degree of separation and the pain that would have to come with it.

"Good-bye…my 'princess'," Ichigo murmured. Orihime felt his lips against hers, forming the words.

He stepped back, and regarded them all for a moment. Then he turned away and started walking towards Rukia and Byakuya, without looking back. _I will be strong…for them, _he thought.

There was a shimmer of air, a whisper of wind, and they were gone.

And, just like that, it began to rain. Not a light sprinkling, but a heavy, movie-type rain that soaked Orihime and the remaining Kurosakis within seconds.

"D-Dad?" Karin cried suddenly.

Isshin's face shone with moisture. "It's the rain," he insisted, but his eyes were red, and his voice shook with the lie. Karin broke down then, and Yuzu's sobs crescendoed to a wail. "Ichi-nii!" she cried, but the night was unforgiving and yielded aught but silence, save for the splattering of the merciless rain.

Orihime knew, then, with every fibre of her being. That dogged flame of hope had burned out, extinguished by the rain with its sinister glitter like so many falling stars, reduced to a cold black ember. This was no dream – rather, a waking nightmare. Ichigo was gone. He was not coming back. Ever.

"We – we should go in," said Isshin. "Inoue-san – if you want to stay, you can –"

"No, thank you, Kurosaki-san," she replied. "I should go home, too."

But, several hours later, she was still standing there, soaked to the bone, crying enough tears to rival the number of droplets of that cruel, incessant rain.

--------------------

A/N: Sorry, NaruHinaFanboy, I guess I am that cruel.

Or am I? We'll just have to see…

I'm sorry you guys waited so long for me to update, and then I just gave you this short and crappy little chapter. I've just been really busy lately…hopefully, it will not be so long next time.

Please keep those wonderful reviews of yours coming!

Peace out!

~Raye ^^


	5. Searching For Rewind

**Chapter Five – Searching For Rewind**

To my reviewers: DancerGrl16, Witko1, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Raye1084, NaruHinaFanboy, Blitch, Enelya 87

My subscribers: Hungry Reader, SailorFrance, fallenmad, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

And my fav-ers: Hungry Reader

YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! I LOVE YA!!!!!

Here's your next chapter; I think you'll find it very interesting…

The songs used are, respectively:

"Dreaming With a Broken Heart" – John Mayer

"Everytime" – Brittney Spears

"My Last Breath" – Evanescence

"Like You" Evanescence

---------------------

According to the rest of Karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki had drowned.

The story went like this – Ichigo had been supervising his sisters while they were swimming in the river. Suddenly, the storm had kicked up and Yuzu had been swept away. Ichigo had bravely dived in and saved her, but he was swept away by the current. He'd hit his head on a rock and slipped beneath the eddies, never to resurface. His body had not been found.

It was a good story, Orihime had to admit. He probably would have wanted to "go" that way, in his natural role as protector, a hero to his last breath.

But it was only a story, after all, and she could hardly bear beign at Ichigo's "funeral", surrounded by people in white kimonos, mourning the "loss".

_If only they knew, _Orihime thought.

She began to distance herself from everyone, even Chad and Uryuu, who knew the truth. If anything, it was harder being around them, because it reminded her that, though she knew exactly where Ichigo was, he was far beyond her reach…

She took to brooding, sitting on a footbridge over the creek for hours at a time, with headphones jammed into her ears. Her friends, their grief giving them understanding, realized it was best to leave her alone, and allowed her to avoid them most of the time.

A year passed in this way. It was now well inot spring. The earth was slowly awakening in the form of new life; the world grew and blossomed, forgetting Orihime's sorrow, ignoring her pain and moving on regardless. Because of this, she felt even worse, if that were possible.

She took her iPod out of her pocket and pushed 'play'. Her head was filled with sound and she closed her eyes, shutting out the faithless world.

_When you're dreamin' with a broken heart_

_The wakin' up is the hardest part._

The sun shimmered off the water's surface, which barely even moved. Somewhere nearby, a bird began top sing. A butterfly flew across where her line of vision would be if her eyes had been open.

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Will you get them if I do?_

_No, you won't_

_'Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

Orihime frowned and, though it was almost over, changed the song. It reminded her too much of what was going on now…

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall_

_Without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

That was worse. Slightly irritated, Orihime moved onto the next song.

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

In her desperation to change the song again, Orihime pushed 'fast forward' instead.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

She viciously stabbed 'next'.

_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our love can see us through in death._

"No!" cried Orihime hoarsely. "No, it can't; there's nothing we can do, nothing; it's all a lie!" She ripped the headphones from her ears and hurled the iPod into the water. Ripples bloomed from the epicenter in quiet, eerily perfect circles, but she failed to see as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed hysterically.

When she was through, she realized someone was watching her, and she looked up to see Rukia, who gave her a wavery smile. "Feel better?"

"…No, not really."

"Can I sit down?"

"If you want – it's not my bridge, after all."

The dark-haired girl took a seat next to her.

"Look," she said. "I came because I have some _huge_ news. I'm just going to tell you straight out –"

Orihime felt as though her heart had stopped.

"Is it Ichigo?" she cried. "Did something happen? Did he turn into a Hollow anyway or was he – did he – die? For real this time?"

'What --? No, no! Ichigo's fine. He was allowed to join the Gotei 13; he's in division eleven, fourth seat already. Since he's 'four', everyone calls him 'Deathberry'. So, he's great. Well, no, actually – he's miserable. He snaps at anyone who tries to talk to him. But, that'll change soon – because – I know how you can be with him."

Orihime gasped. "You do? You really know a way? I can see him again, and stay with him? You really know how I ca do that? Tell me; please, tell me!!!'

Rukia laughed. "Don't worry," she said. "I was going to. You're an angel, Orihime."

Orihime blinked. "What? Why? What did I do that was so --?"

"No, no," Rukia's eyes were wide with a combination of earnestness and exasperation, but he expression was dead serious. "Orihime – you're an _angel."_

_-----------------------_

A/N: So…what'd you think? Interesting, eh? You know what to do…see you next chapter!

~Raye Lynne


	6. Death and Disappearance

A/N: So! I have been away for a while, yes. Only one more chapter after this one, though, and this will be over!

So, mucho thanks are in order for: DancerGrl16, Enelya87, animelove4eva711, pinkie maz, Blitch, NaruHinaFanboy, , SierralaineWalsh, Lyhime, Ranger H, mickiressa, silver inu hanyou, CandyExpress, chuchootrain, CrimsonTora fallenmad, keithm8, Lady AlyseB630, lunatickat, pricrema, and SailorFrance.

Anyway, here we go, the long-awaited…CHAPTER 6!!!!!

-------------------

**Chapter Six – Death and Disappearance**

"Only about half a dozen times in recorded history has a godchild – or demigod – been found to be living outside the realm of heaven. No one knows if these demigods have fallen from the kingdom, or if they were deliberately placed on the earth as infants. As soon as a demigod is taken in by a family, the family accepts the child as their own, believing that the child was born to them, and this is part of what makes it so difficult to find out the presence of an angel. One thing is known for sure – there's no way back to heaven."

Orihime broke in. "So I – I'm a – what I mean is – there's a heaven?"

"Yes, but it is home only to the gods and their children, the angels.

"The last time there was an angel permanently inhabiting the earth was nearly eight hundred years ago. It is said, however, that shinigami are descended from these Earthangels, and that our power resembles merely a fraction of theirs.

"But you, with your rikka being so similar to our zanpaku-tou, and yet your powers so different and beyond anything we could ever do – I knew you were something different from the start. So I did some research and – it all fits. There's no doubt."

There was a long pause as Orihime took it all in. "So…I can see Ichigo again?"

Rukia smiled. "Yes. Only – of you come to Soul Society, you can't leave again. Any transferring between worlds by an angel is seen as 'celestial interference' and could destroy the balance of humanity. So long as you stay on one side constantly, it will be okay. But once you start moving back and forth…" Rukia shrugged. "I would imagine the demigods' laws have exceptions, but Yamamoto-soutaichou's do not. So, it's either come…or don't."

"Do I have to come now?"

"No; you can wait as long as you want – years even. Although, I wouldn't advise it," Rukia cautioned. "After staying in the Soul Society for an extended period of time, the aging cycle slows down, so a soul's lifespan is then measured in centuries and millennia. Ichigo's has already begun to slow, so if you don't want to be too much older than him when you see him again –"

"It's okay, Rukia-san; I've already decided," said Orihime. "I'll only need about a week." Her gaze suddenly became distant. "One week until I can be with Ichigo again…" she murmured. Then she wrapped Rukia in a huge hug.

"Thank you, so, so much, Rukia-san!" she cried.

Rukia laughed and hugged her back. "I really didn't do anything…but you're welcome," she said.

'Does Ichigo know about this?"

"No."

"Please don't tell him. I want him to be surprised."

-----------------------

A week, Orihime had reasoned, was more than enough time to say her good-byes.

In the end, though, aside from telling the Kurosakis of her plight, the only formal good-bye she bid was to Tatsuki.

'Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said to her. "You know how you can sense certain things? Like, wehre everyone is and how they're doing?"

"Yeah…what're you saying?"

"What did you sense about Ichigo the night he…left?"

Tatsuki frowned. "You know, it was weird. I kind of felt him disappear, but it was just so sudden. I thought that, with drowning, it would be a little more, you know, drawn out. But it was like someone had flipped a switch. He was there – and then he wasn't. And I think that it was even before the rainstorm, although I'm not sure. I just had the hardest time believing he was dead. I still am – actually. Wait –" she hit Orihime with an intense gaze. "—you said the day he _left_. Then – he's not really –"

"He's not coming back," said Orihime softly. "But," she added on an impulse, "remember this; remember this always: to die is to disappear, but to disappear is not necessarily to die. Someday…you'll understand; I know it. But, Tatsuki-chan, I am going to – be with Ichigo."

'So you're going to – 'disappear'."

"Yes."

"And you won't be coming back either, I'm guessing?"

'No."

"I don't suppose I can come and visit you, wherever it is you're going?" Tatsuki suggested with a half-hearted smile that said she already knew it was futile.

"Not until you – get older."

"…How much older?"

"…That depends…"

Ever-perceptive Tatsuki got it. "Huh," she mused. "So there is an afterlife?"

Orihime nodded.

"So I guess I'll see you again in, what, seventy-five years or so? I'll still miss you a lot, though."

'I'll really miss you, too," said Orihime, and she and Tatsuki hugged. "Thanks for understanding, Tatsuki-chan."

"A part of me says this is crazy," she warned. "But there's another part that says this totally makes sense," she continued. "Weird, huh?"

'Not really," Orihime said.

"I guess not," Tatsuki smiled. "Say hi to Ichigo from all of us, will you?"

"I will," said Orihime. "Good-bye, Tatsuki-chan."

'Good-bye, Orihime."

Sharing one last smile, the two friends turned and walked away from each other for the last time…

…in this life, at least.

-------------------------

A/N: You know the drill! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!

~Love, Raye^^


	7. Tsubasa Wo Matsu Mono

A/N: Kudos, hugs, and cyber-chocolates to the following:

---ICHIHIME!!!!, Blitch, NaruHinaFanboy, HungryReader, Raye1084, DancerGrl16, Ookami Kangen, Witko1, CatGirl R and S Fan, ninchick01, and pieman12367.

…thank you also to Justine and Mitsuki Sakira, who I know will read and review when they have the time:).

Please let me know if I forgot you…you all are very important to me and deserve the proper props!

LAST CHAPTER!!!! Here goes nothing…

------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Tsubasa Wo Matsu Mono**

"But why can't I see Ichigo now?" Orihime cried. _So close, but I can't –_

"Don't worry," said Rukia. "I just had an idea; it's just one thing to show you, and it's really close to here…"

------------------

'This is the Tenshi No Enka : the 'Angel's Beacon'," said Rukia. They were standing before a small, tarnished white gazebo-like structure that was overgrown with climbing whorls of ivy and rested on a small patch of sparse, grey-green grass. "It's so old, no one knows for sure when it was built. But it's been a long time since those stone steps have been walked on by a true demigod…" she was looking at Orihime, a question in her eyes.

_What can it hurt? _Thought Orihime, and she slowly walked up the three steps of smooth marble and stood under the domed roof. She closed her eyes, for it felt right to do so, and loosened her hold on her reiatsu just a little…

A gentle but sudden wind began to stir around her, playfully tossing her hair, and she heard Rukia gasp.

Orihime opened her eyes to see the ivy burst into flower and the grassy patch bloom with colourful blossoms. The pillars of the Beacon not only seemed pure white, but they also glowed with the most pale and delicate gold light.

_Beautiful, _thought Orihime in awe. The breeze spun around her again, like a cocoon of wind, and she felt her rikka slip from her hair. Orihime watched as the little flowers seemed to fall in slow motion. In the soft gold light, the petals looked strangely like…feathers…

The pins disappeared before they hit the ground and Orihime felt a new weight added to her shoulderblades.

Rukia gasped again and Orihime gave a bubbly laugh of pure delight.

She declared joyfully, "Ichigo will _really _be surprised now!"

------------------------

Ichigo sat under the sakura trees, alone, as he always was. He didn't want to be around anyone, as it would only be a reminder of the absence of one person…

A sudden breeze kicked up, sending the gossamer pink and white petals across his vision. Irritated, he stood up to move to a different place, but stopped. Someone was standing before him.

He couldn't keep his jaw from falling open.

_No way! Impossible!_

"Orihime…?" The name came out sounding like a whisper.

Her luminous porcelain skin contained a rosy flush. She wore a magnificent kimono of sparkling gold, embroidered with a pattern of black branches, green leaves, and white flowers, and her obi was a shimmering ivory. Her braided sandals, worn over white tabi, were gold as well. Her flaming hair was pinned up in a mass on her head, save for a few random tendrils; clipped above her ear were a few white and pale green chrysanthemums surrounded by gold filigree combs. Even her dark-chocolate eyes shone like stars.

Then he saw …

…two amazing wings, robed in creamy feathers with gold tips and silvery-blue shafts. The were flecked with speckled of black and light blue and rippled gently in the wind.

"Orihime…?" Ichigo said again.

She could hold back no longer; she ran to him and hugged him, and then kissed him with all the fervour she could muster.

At that moment, Ichigo knew that, despite everything, the impossibility of it all, it really was her.

'Orihime…" he breathed, and he kissed her back.

When they finally came apart, Ichigo gazed into her eyes in wonder.

"How?" was all he could say.

'Do you believe in angels?" said Orihime with an impish grin.

Ichigo smiled – a phenomenon so rare, especially as of late.

"I do now," he replied seriously, and pulled her back to kiss her again. The sakura petals danced around them, spiraling up to the sky above, but they would be forever unable to surpass the bounds of the pair's happiness.

For it was in this moment in death where neither of them had ever felt more alive.

--------------------------

A/N: There ya have it! Soooooooo, what's ya think?

Please feel free to check out any of my other fics!

Thank you all so much for all your support; I really appreciate it. I'm gonna miss you guys! But that's what happens when you come to an end…

Bye, peeps! Peace!

~Raye Lynne


End file.
